


Good Morning

by americanhoney913



Series: A Sip of Pink Lemonade [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Lazy Mornings, pink lemonade - Freeform, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Kim wakes up to a lazy morning with her wife Trini and a little extra.





	Good Morning

Sun creeps in between the curtains, making the lone figure in the bed roll over, groaning as she stretches aching muscles. Burying her face further into the nearest pillow, the one that smells like amber and sunshine and lavender. A soft smile curls at the edge of her lip as she inhales deeply, her lungs filled with the smell of love and life and a happiness she’s still not sure she’s allowed to keep.

Her eyes flutter open as a crash echoes from the kitchen, revealing dark brown eyes that twinkle with mirth at the thought of what could possibly be going on in the other room.

Rolling over, she puts her face to the sun, greeting the new day with a lightness in her heart and still unfamiliar smile on her face. Even with how long it’s been… since the Battle of Angel Grove… since Zedd and the Power Rangers’ biggest battle yet. Since they gained a new member and a Dragonzord and everything.

Since she found her way back to the side of the woman who brought her back from the edge on herself. From the edge of her own self-destructive nature.

“Good morning,” a soft voice says from the door. Running a hand through her still-short hair, she smiles sleepily up at the other woman.

“Mornin’.” Her sounds voice husky from sleep and from screaming during the late-night training they’ve been doing recently due to the new member needing to learn to deal with each of their individual styles.

“I made breakfast.” When she allows her eyes to focus, the Latinx ranger stands before her in a pair of sweatpants and yellow sports bra, carrying a tray with pancakes on it. “Hope this is enough for your.”

She smiles at her wife, allowing her to set the tray down before the pink ranger reaches for the yellow ranger. Trini chuckles at her angel-like face, framed by short black locks that make her look like heaven and hell and sin. “It’s definitely enough for both of us.” Trini’s eyes sparkle back at her, the happiness flowing from Kim’s lips to hers as the taller ranger presses a tender kiss there.

“Mmhm.” She makes a soft noise to show her appreciation and she can feel Kim’s smile when she presses a kiss to Trini’s throat. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kim whispers back as she places a hand on Trini’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
